vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xingchen (VOCALOID4)/@comment-29714788-20160520093307/@comment-53539-20160521091815
No, they don't... It depends... Prima fans, for example. It depends on a lot of fctors; #How vocal the fan are. Some Vocaloids have quieter fans then other. One of the reasons I used to get crit for being an Engloid fan is I was vocal and one of the few Engloid fans who was early on. I wsn't being particularly defensive though, I just got tired of the double standards and crap a lot of the fans were spewing out. I was more set about setting the record straight though and was, never have been either, about mking people come around to my way of thinking. There are a lot of vocal fans in fandoms who want people to come to their way of thinking and they feel shouting out constantly will force their opinion into fact. This happens a lot witht he Kagamines. #Bias. There is one fan on VO who was convinced PowerFX gave up on Vocaloid after Ruby and would not let the Ruby issue go even to say their "gut feeling" was PowerFX stepped out of Vocaloid. I got fed up with their nonsense and contacted PowerFX, Bil replied saying they were already up for more vocals. So I decided to come out of hiding nd note it on the thread this comment was in to counter this. PowerFX has decent enough vocaloids, their just a clumsy company who mess up. In the end, even down to the boxart, there were mistakes made with Ruby - but actually... When it boils down to it... None of those mistakes were 100% PowerFX's fault and they were let down by those working on Ruby. Bil couldn't handle the unexpected pressure and the fans were being the biggest jerks of them all. But this is an example of how bias holds back things, as some peopel continue to cite Ruby as a example of how sucky PowerFX are. Aside form how disappointing their boxed versions are, I've found them one of the better studios, and I laugh at their mistakes (like letting it slip V4 was on its way before Yamaha told us). But generl as a rule of thumb; if its not Japanese, its more likely to get crit from places like VO, as I hate to sum it up like this; in the eyes of the more weboo fans... "Japan can do no wrong". #Maturity level of the mass majority of fans. Okay.... So... How mature are most Prima fans or Tonio fans? Compared to the Kagamines? Usually quite. Usually the type of vocaloid attracts a certain type of fan, so a younger Vocaloid attracts a younger vocaloid audience. So a lot of Kagamine fans are teens. While Prima and Tonio, as well as Ann and Al, all appeal to the more maturer fans. Some fans do, however, see the funny side of Al... But hormones kinda given the teenagers a sex drive to find the ideal *mate* and they tend to be more driven to look at like-characters in media then adults. With Adults... When you do get this, it tends to reflect their maturity level. Since kids may be looking at the sexual nature, but not understanding everything about it due to lack of experience, while adults have the established understanding or experience. In short... Ask a kid and an adult to write about a subject like Dinosaurs... And see what you get as a reply. Now think of Vocaloid #Attention of the Vocaloid. Yeah, CFM vocaloids get a lot of attention compared to Leon and Lola so guess whose going to attract the more rabid fans? They are more likely to flock to the vocaloid with a lot of fans known then the one who is not. #Debates. Nothing gives a fan more of a chance to be vocal and express opinions, then a good debate. Hence why we're stilling talking about the relationship of the Kagamines in 2016... *sigh* There isn't much you can write about some Vocaloids that have a good debate. :-/ Also to keep this on track with Stardust... You said it yoruself, she is new. If I go waaaay back to Leon and Lola... We knew nothing on their provider until a 2009 article, found in 2012 by fans I believe, appeared and told us flat out things like their black singers. We even got a counterargument to CFM's note about the lack of sales being "British accent" getting in the way. Also, can I just note here; fact, 1 in every 10 albums sold around the world is from a British artist, thats right 10% of the worlds music industry comes out of the British isles. I'm skeptical this is even a legit reason and CFM are just grasping on straws to explain why V1 was unsuccessful... They could dig up for Kaito and blamed it on the 80% DTM magazine being male. But I'm taking a guess that they guessed on the pair. With new Vocaloids, not everything about them is known right away. I mean look at Galaco... Until Neo was released and Red gave away some of the information on the original vocal, we had almost nothing on the prize version of vocal itself. So half give Star a bit of a wide girth here, she is new and we're not expected to learn all there is to know off the bat.